


Nightmares

by Hobbitfing



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: "Don't make me come over there and separate you two!", And then they got an axe between them., Gloin's like "You two are as bad as Gimli during a sleepover!", I have such a thing for Dwalin and his Nori!doll..., M/M, Rough Sex, a little bit kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3188786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbitfing/pseuds/Hobbitfing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwalin has a nightmare. Nori is (unwillingly) on hand to comfort him...then, he is very willing :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Smuuuuuuuuuuuut with very little plot. (I have no idea how I haven't posted smut here before but that had to change sooner or later...)

It was after dark before the company found a suitable place to make camp. They didn’t bother with a fire, and lay down wherever they could find room, too tired to organize themselves into their usual sleeping groups. 

Nori was weary enough that he slept deeply, without waking as often as he usually did to check for danger. He was completely asleep when a thick arm grabbed him around the middle and dragged him toward a large, warm body nearby. A lifetime on the wrong side of the law had taught him to wake quickly and completely, and he was awake and struggling before he was pulled more than a few inches. At first he reacted out of panic and confusion, digging his nails into the dirt to keep himself from being moved. One of his nails caught on a rock in the dark, and he hissed at the small pain. It was probably bleeding. 

Still not sure if he was being attacked, or by what, Nori reached for the closest of his knives just as the arm pressed him against its owner. Nori’s nostrils flared and he recognized the scent. He forced himself to relax, to let go of the knife’s handle, to breathe deeply and calmly. “Dwalin,” he hissed, elbowing the larger dwarf in the gut, “what the fuck d’you think you’re doing?! Gerroff!”

Dwalin grunted in reply but didn’t release Nori. He shifted a little, taking Nori with him, tucking the thief closer to his body. 

Nori listened. The rhythm of Dwalin’s breathing was strange, broken occasionally by what sounded almost like sobs. Nori could feel Dwalin’s powerful muscles twitching and flexing, as though he were trying to fight off an invisible foe. “Are you fucking asleep?” Nori elbowed again, harder, adding a kick to Dwalin’s shin for good measure, though he couldn’t put much force behind it pressed this close to Dwalin. 

Dwalin flinched and groaned again, tossing his shoulder, but kept his grip around Nori’s middle.

Nori tried to squirm free, pushing his way up and down, hoping to slide out of Dwalin’s arms. No luck. The harder Nori thrashed, the tighter Dwalin’s arm got, though never to the point of pain. Short of stabbing the lout, which Nori wasn’t--quite--prepared to do, it seemed he was stuck until Dwalin woke up. He was being held like a fucking doll.

Dwalin gasped and sat partway up, taking Nori with him, squeezing him hard enough to force the air out of his lungs. 

“…Dwalin.”

“Nori!” The crushing arm eased. “...Nori?” Dwalin eased them both back to the ground, but his arm stayed around Nori, keeping him close. 

“’s me. What the fuck? D'you know how close I came to stabbing you?” He poked Dwalin’s arm. Hard and pointedly.

“Oh. Sorry.” The arm loosened but didn’t withdraw. Nori could hear Dwalin blushing. 

“Nightmare?” Nori asked.

Dwalin nodded, his chin bumping the back of Nori’s head. 

“’s okay. I have ‘em too.” He stroked Dwalin’s arm, nimble fingers tracing the labyrinth of scars beneath the thick hair.

Dwalin sighed, heavily, his massive body settling and relaxing behind Nori, his face buried in Nori’s hair. “...thought you were Thorin. Or one of the lads. They’re...used to…sorry.”

“Think you can get back to sleep?” Nori continued petting Dwalin’s arm in a soothing, repetitive rhythm. He still didn’t like being used as a doll, but...there had been plenty of times he’d wished he’d had someone big and warm and...safe beside him when he woke from a nightmare. He frowned at the thought, but after examining it he had to agree--whatever else he was, Dwalin was safe. 

“No. Not yet. Not for a while.” 

Continuing that line of thought, Dwalin smelled...really good. His body was so warm and solid at Nori’s back, his free hand tangled in Nori’s hair. He pulled, unintentionally, his hand jerking as he remembered something from the nightmare. Nori moaned, softly. 

“Sorry. Did I hurt you?”

It made Nori a little sad, how quick Dwalin was to apologize when he thought he might’ve hurt someone. “No. Not exactly.” Nori wriggled his backside against Dwalin’s groin. An invitation, if he wanted it; shifting to get more comfortable, if he didn’t.

A pause, and then Dwalin pulled again. Harder, and more deliberately. 

Nori moaned again, louder (though still quietly--the rest of the company, including Ori, were asleep very nearby), pressing his rump against the bulge he could feel growing behind him.

“You...like that?” Dwalin asked, sounding almost awed at the thought.

“Yeh.” Nori tilted his head, increasing the tension on his hair. 

“Ohhhh...” It came out as a sigh. 

Nori turned in Dwalin’s hold, sliding a slender hand up beneath Dwalin’s tunic and dancing his fingers against the broad, scarred chest. 

“Ohhh...” Dwalin sighed again. His back arched and his head went back. “That’s no’ fair...” 

Nori smiled, sharp-toothed and feral, to hear Dwalin’s accent thicken. “Oh, I’m sorry,” he purred, the voice of innocence, “I’ll stop then, shall I?”

Dwalin’s hand circled his wrist before he could breathe. “Don’t you dare.” Clearly an order. Growled. He let Nori go, rolling onto his back.

Nori laughed softly in the dark, his hand boldly changing direction and heading south. He lay his head on Dwalin’s shoulder, cuddling close to the other dwarf.

Dwalin’s body tensed, but he didn’t tell Nori to stop or brush his hand aside. 

Compared to locks and purses, Dwalin’s trousers were ease itself to break into, despite the pressure building inside them. He circled his hand down, cupping Dwalin’s stones, ignoring his cock for the moment.

Dwalin groaned, deep as a mountain settling, but his body was still tight. 

That wouldn’t do, not at all. Nori gave each individual stone a fond squeeze before moving on in search of bigger prey. He’d expected great things from Dwalin’s cock, and he wasn’t disappointed. He could hardly wrap his hand around it, and it was leaking already, its musky scent filling his nostrils and making him want it even more. 

He slid a thumb up the shaft to the slit, rubbing the thick moisture beading there across the head. 

“...Nori!” Dwalin shuddered from the crown of his head to his boots, and for a moment Nori was worried he’d killed him. His hand fluttered up, buried itself in Nori’s hair, pressing the thief’s cheek against his shoulder. 

Encouraged, Nori slid his hand down to the base of Dwalin’s cock, hand spread as far as it would go to accommodate the girth. Dwalin was more than slick enough for a stroke, and Nori took his time sliding from tip to base and back, exploring the contours of Dwalin’s cock. He could feel Dwalin trembling, his heavy breathing as he fought to stay still and quiet and not alert any of the company to what was going on beside them. Plenty of dwarves--and the occasional hobbit--had found the time for a romp while on the quest, but the etiquette was, those involved did their best to be quiet, and those not involved did their best to pretend to be asleep, with very loud snoring being a warning sound. If it got too out of hand, small objects were likely to be thrown. 

Nori delighted in having Dwalin in the palm of his hand, so to speak, trying so hard to stay still and quiet while Nori did his very best to make Dwalin give in and lose control. 

It wasn’t long until Dwalin’s entire body jerked and he gave a loud, muffled cry that ended in a moan. Nori strongly suspected he’d bitten his own hand to keep himself quiet, and that pleased him. “All right?” he asked, impishly tweaking the closer of Dwalin’s stones. 

“Damn thief,” Dwalin growled, without heat. “Damn thief...” he repeated, sighing. 

“Been a while?” Nori stroked Dwalin’s hip, not-so-subtly spreading Dwalin’s spending across the other dwarf. 

“Maybe. Shut up. And stop that!” But Dwalin was laughing. “Either lick it up or wipe it on the ground, not on me!”

“It’s done.”

“But...you’re not. I could. If you’d like.” 

Nori could hear the blush again, and he was a little disturbed by how charming he found the thought, knowing it was him having that affect. He groped around for Dwalin’s hand, captured it, and silently placed it between his legs. 

Dwalin pulled his hand back like he’d touched a hot coal, but it was back soon enough, resting on the slightly damp bulge, still well outside Nori’s clothing. 

Just how long had it been since Dwalin’d had a lover? “C’mon, then! Don’t make me beg.”

“Would you?” Dwalin’s voice took on a hint of growl, and he dug the heel of his palm into Nori’s groin.

“Would you beg me?”

“Maybe. Would you like that?”

“Ohhhhh, Nori...damn thief...” And then Dwalin’s hand was down Nori’s trousers, forcing his way in just as Nori had used his clever fingers. 

“Please, Dwalin,” Nori whispered in his ear, lips brushing his lobe, tongue just darting out to flick the inner curve. 

Where Nori had started slowly and taken the time to explore, Dwalin was rough and frenzied, his hand swallowing Nori’s cock, thumb rubbing the slit while his fingers stroked the shaft. 

Nori’s hips bucked, rising in counterpoint to Dwalin’s strokes. “Dwalin...” he said, his voice almost a whine. 

“‘Please’ what, lad?” Dwalin’s voice definitely held a note of teasing. 

Nori made an impatient noise, reaching around until he found Dwalin’s hand, which he placed on his wrist. 

Dwalin let it rest there and continued stroking, a little confused about what the other dwarf wanted. 

Nori whined again, pressing up against the hand on his wrist. 

“Ah. Is that how it is?” Dwalin chuckled, leaning some of his weight into Nori’s wrist, pinning it. 

Nori cried out, full-throated, his lean body bucking and arching against Dwalin, pushing back against the hand pinning him.

Several members of the company began to snore very loudly and pointedly. 

Dwalin started to let him go, but Nori growled, “Don’t-you-dare,” and dug his nails into Dwalin’s hand, pinioning him as he rode out his climax. 

When he lay still, tucked fiercely against Dwalin, his breathing slowly returning to normal, Dwalin pulled his hand out of Nori’s trousers. Nori’s hand had relaxed and he let go of the thief’s wrist, gently rubbing it in case he’d squished it a little too enthusiastically. Very pointedly, he lifted his sticky hand to his mouth and licked up Nori’s spending, then wiped the remaining wetness on the dirt. “That’s what a proper dwarf does,” he growled playfully, snuggling Nori even closer. 

“Good thing I’m not a proper dwarf then, innit?” Nori retorted. 

“Damn thief,” Dwalin said, fondly, his eyes already beginning to drift shut. 

“Not that I’m hoping for you to have nightmares...but I might have to start sleeping next to you more often.” He hoped that, next time, he could coax a bite or a good scratch out of the oh-so-careful guard. 

“Go to sleep,” Dwalin murmured, a sentiment that was repeated, with much greater force and volume, by several other members of the company. Gloin’s voice stood out especially. 

Nori adjusted his sleeping-braid, tucked himself against Dwalin, stole a little more of the blanket for himself, and closed his eyes for some well-earned rest. It wasn’t easy being so helpful.


End file.
